Hearts Renewed
by TheLadyInTheRoom
Summary: Of all the characters personal stories I liked Zevran’s the most! I tried to incorporate some of Zevran’s story here as he realizes he is falling for his female elf companion, Skylar.


_Of all the characters personal stories I liked Zevran's the most! I tried to incorporate some of Zevran's story here as he realizes he is falling for his female elf companion, Skylar. Notice Zevran never says "I love you" despite being in love with her. I just can't imagine Zevran saying those words in a direct manner just yet. But Zevran is all about romance and passion…as I have tried to depict here. Enjoy!_

_~*~_

**Hearts Renewed**

How much more could she take? How much more could her companions take?

As she washed the corrupt darkspawn blood from her dirty flesh, she asked herself these questions over and over. Most of the blood had dried and crusted on her skin, which made her feel dirtier than when she was pushed into the pig sty at the Denerim Alienage. Damn nobles always trying to make her feel lower than the pigs. It never worked, not even when Vaughan killed the man she was going to marry and raped her cousin.

A smile twisted on her face when she closed her eyes and recalled how she slit his throat and listened to him gurgle on his own blood on the ground. He deserved it. He was the real pig!

Her many years learning the skills of a rogue from her mother had paid off. But now, because of her skills she was exiled from the Alienage. Exiled from seeing Shianna, her cousin and best friend. Exiled from her father and brother. How she longed to see them again.

She didn't regret going away with Duncan and joining the Grey Wardens, but she did regret not behaving herself and ultimately removing herself from her family without choice.

Would she have done anything different though? Would she have stopped herself from killing Vaughan? She had enjoyed the experience of a death well deserved so much, she doubted it. Was it wrong to feel this way? So many more questions filled her mind, tears started to fall from her eyes to the mossy ground beside the river.

"Skylar…?"

Not realizing the voice was calling her name she turned around faster than the blink of an eye and drew her daggers on the voice.

"Sky! What in Thedas are you doing?" said the voice calmly, despite her overreaction.

Her heart was racing, and tears were streaming from her face. She could barely make out whose face she was staring at. If it wasn't for the ears and flowing hair, she would have ran them through. The stranger grabbed her wrists which immediately made her drop her daggers.

"Zev…I…" she couldn't get anything comprehendible out. She was so flooded with conflicting emotions all at once that her head began to spin.

If it wasn't for Zevran's strength she would have fallen over into the river. He caught her just as her body began to topple over.

"My dear Grey Warden. It isn't very Warden-like to show your weakness, now is it?" Zevran said to her in his soft, sweet accent. He smiled at her as he gently helped her sit down on the ground.

"I'm sorry Zev. I'm not usually this emotional. I am not sure what came over me" she replied looking directly into his soft eyes.

She never really looked at him as close as she was now. Despite his soft eyes, his jaw line and lips were pronounced. His hair fell at his shoulders and was pinned up perfectly. How he managed to keep such a perfect look on their journey was amazing. There were so many times she wanted to touch his face and feel his lips on hers. But this relationship was strictly professional, or was it?

"Apology not accepted, because the apology is not needed. You may be a Warden, but you are a living being with emotion Sky. You may think I am void of emotion, but alas you are wrong to assume so" he said sitting down next to her beside the river.

"You have listened to my many stories of Antiva and The Crows, I think you need to tell me some stories of yourself. And please do not spare any details, even the naughty ones" he continued, smiling wildly about his last statement.

This made Skylar smile a bit, and calmed her spinning mind down. She had learned a lot from Zevran. He had been teaching her the ways of the assassin. At first he wasn't sure it was a good idea, but she was persistent and had proved to be a perfect student. He talked about his many missions with The Crows, and how each was a learning experience for him. She took in every lesson he taught. It was the perfect student-teacher bond. She even excelled in the physical training. There were quite a number of times Zevran would let her win a duel just so she could pin him to the ground. How he loved her on top of him looking down at her accomplishment. So many times he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her. He would dream at night of their training sessions turning into all night love making sessions. How could he feel this way about a woman he had never even kissed? This was not like him.

"Zev, you have killed many with your daggers. Do you ever regret any of the kills you made?" she asked, looking directly into his eyes. She wanted to know what he was hiding.

There was one story Zevran didn't finish…and Skylar wanted to know everything about her teacher.

Zevran looked away and out across the river they were sitting at. With a heavy sigh he finally spoke.

"I have put this off long enough, and if I tell you about my last job I hope that you can finally trust me with your story Sky". His tone turned serious and she knew she had made him go into his memories where no one else had been. He continued to look across the river, avoiding eye contact with Skylar.

"My last job with The Crows was to be done with the assistance of two others, Taliesen and Rinna. Taliesen was as cold as any other Crow I knew. He had no sympathy or remorse for his kills, be it woman or even children. Rinna…" he paused. Skylar could see his eyes become very small as he looked out into the darkness. "Rinna was the perfect assassin. She was as beautiful as she was skilled. She could have any man begging to be killed just to not be tormented by her beauty. Needless to say, Rinna and I became very close while planning for this new job. While we were seeking out our mark over the course of days we would spend the nights together, making love and talking of plans together should we ever be free of The Crows. The unbreakable Zevran was falling in love."

Skylar eyes widened as she listened intensely to every one of his words.

"The night before we were to carry out our mission, Taliesen came to me saying he had learned that Rinna had accepted a bribe from the man we were to kill. She had betrayed us." With those words, Zevran finally looked at Skylar sitting next to him. His eyes looked deep into hers. Her only reaction was to take his hands in hers. He squeezed them lightly and continued with his story.

"That night in camp we confronted Rinna. Taliesen did most of the talking. I was hurt knowing the woman I had fallen for and trusted wanted to see me done in. She insisted she did no such thing. But we were not stupid. We were Crows. When Taliesen threatened her life she began pleading with tears streaming from her eyes. She looked at me and asked me to trust her. She begged me not let her die. She kept saying how much she loved me and would never do anything to break that trust. I didn't believe her. I was so filled with hate and disgust at the time. Taliesen took his sword to her throat and killed her instantly. I watched with no remorse. When she was lying in a pool of her own blood I spit on her corpse and walked away" he said still looking into Skylar's eyes. Was he trying to scare her? After a long pause he continued.

"The next day we arrived to the town that our mark lived in. After I killed him I found documents in the house that proved Rinna had no prior knowledge of the man we had to kill. She was telling the truth. When I confronted Taliesen with the information he simply shrugged his shoulders and laughed. 'Guess you shouldn't fuck any woman in The Crows huh Zev'. I was so angered. I returned back to The Crows without Taliesen and took on what I thought to be the mission to end it all. I was ordered to 'kill any remaining Grey Wardens'."

Skylar's heart started to race, her throat was dry. "Me and Alistair… You were expecting to die by our hands. You didn't want to live Zevran..."

Zevran's eyes and face immediately softened and he smiled at her. "But alas, you are not like me. You actually spared my life when I pleaded. Me, I am a monster for not doing the same to Rinna. Even when she was declaring her love for me with tears in her eyes."

"Zev, you are no monster! You didn't know Taliesen was lying to you! How could you have known!?" Skylar stood up, angered at Taliesen, a man she never even knew. "We could find him!" She continued pacing back and forth.

Zevran stood up and gave out a small chuckle. "Has anyone told you how beautiful you are when you're angry."

"I'm being serious Zevran!" She stopped and starred at him.

"And so am I Sky" he said softly as he walked towards her. Startled, she started backing up a bit but found herself backing into a tree. He continued to walk towards her.

The way he was looking at her, it wasn't a look she recognized. Yet she wasn't scared. "Why didn't you kill me Sky?" he said.

"I don't know…I just didn't think more death was the answer Zevran."

He was inches from her. She couldn't move away from him anymore, and she didn't want to. "You could have ended it all right there Sky." He grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her to him and put his arms around her. She looked up into his eyes that were filling with tears. "You spared me, I wanted to die like Rinna died. But you denied me that. Now you're here, tormenting me with your good will and beauty even Andraste would be envious of. And I just can't resist it anymore Skylar!"

With that he forcefully pushed his mouth over hers, squeezing her tightly to him. He forced his tongue into her mouth and Skylar accepted it with just as much force in return. He backed up into the tree and leaned heavy into her body. Her hands went up around his neck and into his long hair. His hands followed hers and before she realized he had a length of rope around her wrists and tied them to a branch just above their heads. She still had not an ounce of fear. She was more turned on then she imaged she could be. He took two steps back and seductively took his armor off slowly, staring at her the whole time. She looked into his eyes and moved her eyes along the markings on his face as they trailed down the rest of his body, accentuating his musculature. Looking at all his nakedness was making her want him more and more.

He grinned at her. "Skylar, I don't want to hurt you, please tell me if I am or if I am scaring you."

She smiled and nodded her head in acknowledgement. He walked to her and kissed her hard again. She could feel his hands undoing the leather laces in her armor. If it had been cloth it would have torn with the amount of force he was using to rip it from her body. Soon she was beside the tree completely naked. He moved his lips to her ears and neck, nibbling as he proceeded to her breasts. His hands worked down further as he nibbled on her hard nipples. As his fingers felt around her already moistened area, she moaned loudly.

"Ah, you can't be moaning that loudly already my dear. I haven't even started yet" he said with a wicked grin as his head moved down more. He could smell the sweet smell of her sex between her legs as he got closer. He wanted to taste her so badly. He parted her legs with his hands and licked her inner thigh. She quivered. He parted her moist area with her fingers and brought his mouth to her swollen nub. He gently licked it with his tongue. He looked up at her as he did this and saw her eyes roll back as she bit down on her lip. He was making her wild and he loved it. He pushed his tongue harder on her sensitive nub as he tasted her juices starting to flow into his mouth. Her hips moved in rhythm each time he went in deeper with his mouth.

"Oh Maker…Zevran…" she was starting to cry out. He wanted her to spill all her juices on him. She tasted so good. He continued faster and harder, using his fingers to push in and out as his tongue flicked at lightning speed across her hard wetness.

Every nerve in her body was active all at once. She was shaking so hard and couldn't control it. The feel of his hands and tongue inside her was fantastic. She cried out as she felt a stream of liquid pour from her insides. She could barely breathe as Zevran kissed his way back to her lips. As he brought his mouth to hers she could taste herself on him. She took as much of his mouth in as she could.

"Zevran, please undo my wrists" she asked in a whisper when he was nibbling on her earlobe.

With as much grace as he used tied her up, he released her from the branch. She immediately dropped to her knees and took in his hardened length in her mouth. It caught Zevran off guard and made him even harder. He put his hands through her thick beautiful hair. 'If this was a dream he never wanted to wake from it', was all he kept thinking.

She took him all in at once sucking hard all around him. This made him moan lightly and made his insides shake. "Oh Sky…you evil, evil tormentor…you…" he moaned with a slight chuckle behind the moan.

Her hands followed her lips down is entire length and back up. She could feel him thrusting his hips harder into her mouth. He was lightly pulling at her hair as he got more excited. Just then he pulled away from her mouth and came to the ground with her.

"I don't want to finish just yet. It would not be fair to you, I want to give you more. You deserve more my dear, beautiful Grey Warden" he said smiling at her. He began gently laying her down on the mossy forest floor, and looked deeply into her eyes and soul.

"I know you are not Rinna and you cannot replace her, but you have repaired my heart and my emotions Skylar. You have made me realize that remorse is not a weakness, but a strength. I have seen the kindness you display countless times, and I want to so much be like you and share your heart. Will you share your heart with me Sky?"

Smiling she took his hand and placed it on her heart. "Zevran, I will share mine since you have shared yours with me."

"I have never heard more beautiful words" he responded moving himself on top of her.

He pushed his length into her as she arched her back up to him. Within seconds they were thrusting together and moaning together. Without hesitation and trying to catch Zevran off guard, she rolled him over putting herself on top. "Hmm…this seems to be a familiar position" she said grinning at him and pushing down hard on him before he could respond.

This action resulted in Zevran grunting and crying out Skylar's name loudly over and over with each push on him. Skylar could feel his release inside her. She wanted to take it all in and continued to move over him as he released. She didn't want to stop, she didn't want IT to stop. Soon she realized she was crying out with each thrust as well. Zevran had grabbed her hips and moved her body hard on him as her body shook all over. She couldn't hold herself up anymore. As she started to fall forward Zevran came up to meet her in an embrace still thrusting and releasing into her. She muffled her final scream of pleasure into his shoulder.

"If the Maker is up there, he certainly got quite a show. He's probably calling out Andraste's name himself!" Zevran said out of breath looking up at the stars

Skylar laughed and kissed his forehead. She slowly pulled herself off him. Feeling how wet and sticky it was between them she decided to dip herself in the pool of water at the river. Zevran joined her and rubbed her shoulders, lightly kissing her neck.

They dried off and picked up the mess of clothing from the ground. As Skylar was dressing herself she looked over at Zevran, smiling. He was ringing out the water from his hair and pinning it back in place. He had brought some logs and twigs to their love making spot.

"Sky, let's build a fire right here. I know you were going to tell me your story before I uh…interrupted you. Yes?"

Nodding in agreement she walked over sat on the ground him as she watched him start up a fire. She helped toss in some small pieces of tinder and became hypnotized by the fire's dancing motion. Soon she started telling the story of her and the alienage. Of her cousin, of her arranged marriage and her now dead fiancée, of her enjoyment in killing the bastard that caused the problem in the end.

Zevran said nothing and just listened intently, never questioning why, just as she did with him. It was what she needed. Someone to just listen. When she was done the only sound was that of the fire cracking and popping. A minute or two went by with no other sound.

Zevran sat beside Skylar and put his arms around her tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder and put her hands on his muscular arms.

"Skylar…?"

"Yes Zev…?"

"I am yours."


End file.
